


Once There, Now Back Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Jealous Thorin, Lord of the Rings-esque plot, M/M, Sad Bilbo, Unrequited Love, just cute hobbit moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins left Erebor and began again in The Shire, attempting to rebuild his reputation. Now married to Lily Proudfoot(ofc) Bilbo Baggins returns as a visiting dignitary to Erebor. Friction ensues, and secrets are divulged.<br/>Spoiler: (but obvious one)<br/>Ofc/Bilbo Baggins is not a very romantic relationship. It's more like BFFs. The story explains why later, but it's kind of obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, so constructive criticism is encouraged, but please don't crush me.

The dwarves of Thorin Oakenshield's company knew Bilbo Baggins was a great many things, but one of things they were not aware he was, was married.

Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was married to a Hobbit from Bree who had a tendency towards eccentricity who called herself Lily. Lily Proudfoot, now Lily Baggins, was more content than even Bilbo, a hardened adventurer, to make the months trek to Erebor.

Why were two hobbits traveling to Erebor, you may ask? Well, put simply, they were invited. Erebor was meant to be celebrating the tenth Anniversary of their reclamation and people from every land had been invited to attend the celebration, Shirefolk included.

The Hobbits of the Shire, naturally, knew they had to send someone to be their representative, and none of the respectable Hobbits would volunteer.

Bilbo Baggins nearly did not volunteer himself. Lily, though he knew she was curious to see the splendor of the great kingdom under the mountain, would not push him to go back there.

In the end though, Bilbo Baggins did volunteer. He didn't want to miss the opportunity to go back. His Tookish relatives refused to volunteer, all of them knowing Bilbo would eventually, and cave he did.

Now they had been traveling for months with aids and escorts, and Gandalf when he could spare time.

Their stop in Rivendell was the only down side, in Lily's eyes, to their travels. She had been as far as Rivendell before, but never farther. She tried not to let her past trouble her, and Bilbo comforted her how he could.

Bilbo Baggins was very sympathetic of the state of his wife. She confined herself mostly to certain areas where she knew that she was unlikely to be found by the one she was avoiding, and he could imagine he would soon be in a similar. Now, as they approached Erebor, after long travels, he knew that he would be in the same state soon, and was glad that he had Lily to help him through his trials.

Lily, seeing the trouble in her husband's face, reached as far as she could on her pony, and took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back blindly.

The mountain.

It was a sight he never thought he would see again, and now that he was looking upon it, he wasn't sure if he counted himself lucky or not. He had a lot of memories in that mountain, some of them good, some of them bad, all of them painful to remember.

"We will see it through, Bilbo. Remember, your friends are here. You should not suffer so much," she murmured, though their elf escort, the caravan from Erebor that had joined them, most likely was still able to hear him.

"I am trying," he assured and she smiled at him, meeting his eyes, silently promising not to leave his side if he wished it so. He smiled and they dropped his hands as dwarves came to coordinate their entrance.

"And may I ask your names?" The dwarf asked while they were lined up.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service," he said, bowing as best he could from atop his pony.

"Ah! Master Baggins, we have been waiting for you, and who is this young lady? Your daughter?" He asked, and Lily and Bilbo both flushed.

"This, Master Dwarf, is my wife, Lily Baggins," He smiled, trying to remain polite, but his composure was very nearly broken.

"Wife?" He asked, blinking, as though he could not fathom the words. He regained his composure, and then smiled. "Of course, it is pleasant to meet you, Mrs. Baggins. Your husband is a lucky man."

"Thank you, and it is nice to meet you as well, Master Dwarf," she said, just a little strained.

"Well, if you'll just wait here a moment, we'll get you announced in a jiff." The dwarf waddled off quickly and Lily sighed to herself.

"Yavahn, Bilbo," she whispered.

"Dwarves are not the most couth, though they are always well meaning."

"I'm sure," she said, then tried to smile. He could tell that there was a bit of force to it though.

-

"Announcing, Master Bilbo Baggins, and his wife, Missus Lily Baggins." They rode into the mountain and Bilbo's eyes immediately sought familiar faces, as he smiled at anyone who may have been waiting to greet the coming dignitaries. Lily was nervous beside him, but she was trying not to show it.

It happened sooner than Bilbo thought it would. His eyes met blue that was so familar, but long forgotten. Thorin. His eyes were hard, and nearly unseeing. He was still mad, Bilbo assumed. As soon as it was appropriate Bilbo saw Thorin leave.

His heart clenched, and as they dismounted Lily took his hand. He smiled at her wanely, and her eyes watered for him, knowing what pain he must be in, and hating to see him suffer so.

"Right this way, Master and Missus." A dwarf said, pulling them out of their private moment. Bilbo led Lily confidently, trying to forget the look in Thorin's eyes. They were led to their room, and they locked themselves in it immediately.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" She asked him and he let out a shaky sob.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now, isn't it?" He asked, and she smiled at him.

"A little, but if you needed us to we would go back."

"If you can handle it, so can I," he assured her, and she smiled.

"But if you can't, we can leave," She kissed his forehead. "Dress for dinner, Bilbo, I'll use the bath first if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he smiled, wan still, and she looked a him sadly.

"All you must do is say the word, now, where did they leave our bags?"

"Just there," He smiled at her forgetfulness.

"I knew that," she told him with false indigence and he laughed. She looked through her bag to find a clean dress, and then went to bathe.

Left alone with his thoughts he felt as though he would burst. He had loathed this moment for the entire travel, and still, it made his chest tight, and his eyes water. He knew that Lily had left him to his own devices to spare him his pride, but he almost wished she hadn't. His head dropped into his hands as he sat on the bed, and he began to cry. He sat there for a long time, until he had barely any tears to cry. It was the first time he had allowed himself to do so since deciding to go to Erebor, and damn it all if it didn't feel like a weight off his shoulders.

"Bilbo," Lily cried when she was nearly done. He wasn't sure how long it had been since she had gone in.

"Yes, what have you forgotten?" He asked her, knowing his wife too well.

"My good hair clip, I just started putting it up, hurry, please!" She said, probably with more urgency then was truly required for a hair clip. Bilbo laughed.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it." He assured her,going to her bag and absentmindedly drying his tears as he searched for it. "I've got it, can I come in?" He asked and she yelled in frustration.

"Of course you can come in, you're my husband!" He laughed at the irony of the statement, but went in anyway. Her long brown curls were elegantly twisted into an updo and he laughed as her tiny fingers stretched to hold them all into place.

"Would you like me to put it in for you?" He asked her, and she smiled at him in the mirror.

"Please?" She asked and he smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He skillfully fixed some of the looser pieces, and then clasped her hair for her.

"Thank you dear Bilbo." She smiled at him.

"Anytime, now get out so I can have my bath." He chuckled and lightly pushed her out of the way.

"I'm going, I'm going," she mocked him, and they both laughed. Right before he closed the door on her she turned and gave him a sloppy peck on his cheek.

"Eww, cooties!" he joked with her, and she pretended to look aghast.

"I will see you in a moment, Baggins," she feigned a glare at him before shutting the door behind her. They both laughed once the barrier was set, and he went about his routine. He was only just finishing his shower when he realized he hadn't actually brought any clothes into the bath with him.

"Lily, I've forgotten my clothes," he called through the door, wrapping a towel around himself.

"Then come and get them, I'm busy," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Lily," he said sternly and she laughed from just on the other side of the door.

"Here," she said, cracking the door open slightly and putting the garments through, "And you have the nerve to call me forgetful."

"My forgetfulness doesn't make you any less forgetful," He assured her, taking the clothes and shutting the door again.

"But it does negate your right to speak to me about my forgetfulness."

"If that's true then you can't say a thing about mine."

"Sure I can, you started it," she explained, and he laughed. "You're about as mature as a faunt."

"That I am," she laughed.

"Do you think we'll see Thorin?" He asked, and he heard her sigh on the other end. It was an irritated sigh, it was more like a pitiful sigh, one he recognized doing himself not long before in Rivendell.

"Probably, you are one of the heroes, after all. I imagine it would be rude even to dwarves for him not to ankwledge you."

"He didn't acknowledge me earlier," he said, somewhat hopeful, but mostly disheartened.

"It wasn't inappropriate," she said, and he sighed.

"I thought you were supposed to be making me feel BETTER." He told her, and she shrugged.

"I won't lie to you Bilbo."

"I know, now I know what you mean about wishing I had just lied."

"And now that the shoe is on the other foot I understand exactly why you did it, but it will be alright Bilbo, it's only a couple of weeks, and then we will be on our merry way."

"You say that like it's nothing."

"You spent months straight with the man, and you're telling me that you can't handle a fortnight or so?" she asked, and he sighed when he recognized the words as some he'd told her before.

"I suppose you're right."

"You better suppose so. They're your words after all."

"I love you, truly, Lily."

"And I you Bilbo," she smiled as he opened the door, and was dressed in one of his best ensembles. "You look wonderful," she told him, and he smiled.

"Even with the cooties?" He asked, and she swatted at him playfully.

"Even with the cooties, now come on, dinner is in a few minutes." "Did I really take that long?"

"It got moved to earlier for certain visiting dignitaries, so that other matters could be discussed. I was told while you were in the shower."

"What matters could the possibly have to discuss with the Shire?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Let us go and find out, shall we?" She asked, reaching a hand out to him. He took her hand in his arm and together they walked out of the room into the long corridor.


	2. Discussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncomfortable dinner and some serious conversations put everyone on edge.

They were met by Elves from the Greenwood, who had taken it upon themselves to escort them to dinner, being more aquatinted with the mountain than Bilbo, who had not seen it's walls for ten years, and certainly hadn't seen them in such wonderful condition.

"I was so exhausted I didn't have time to take in the beauty of this place. It's quite remarkable. Much changed since my last visit," Bilbo said, smiling.

"I should hope so. I believe that the Dwarves still have much work to do before it is as splendid as it once was, but the work that has been done is truly marvelous," Legolas, Prince of the Greenwood smiled at them, gesturing for them to follow him.

"It is so beautiful, it's hard to imagine it ever being anything less," Lily smiled, fondly, knowing that while Bilbo was distracted it was safe for her to be distracted as well.

"It pains us to remember it, Missus Baggins, but it was once desolate," a deep voice that Bilbo recognized, but Lily saw no harm in until her eyes met a face Bilbo's drawings had made her familiar with.

"You wouldn't even think it... from the look of it," she faltered then smiled, curtsying slightly to the newly arrived dwarf. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, King Under the Mountain." Thorin's eyes dismissed her, and she tried not to look affronted.

"Master Baggins."

"My King," He bowed.

Thorin opened the door to the dining hall and entered first, standing at the head of the table, waiting for his guests to sit before taking his own seat.

"Master Baggins, come closer to the head of the table!" Legolas exclaimed joyfully, and Bilbo smiled, trying not to let the stress show through.

He would be only three seats from Thorin, close enough that he could not respectfully ignore the dwarf. He helped Lily into her seat, and then sat in his own, she took his hand beneath the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Master Boggins!" A familiar voice exclaimed, coming in, late, to the dining hall. "Master Boggins, is it true? Is it really true?" He asked, taking a seat in front of him. "Are you married?" He asked excitedly, and Bilbo laughed.

"Yes, it is true, Kili, allow me to introduce my wife, Lily,"

"Is it spelt with an I at the end? Can I call you Lili?" He asked and then laughed, a hearty laugh that only vaguely reminded him of the boy he remembered from the excursion of rid the mountain of a dragon.

"I suppose if that would please you. You are one of Bilbo's friends, after all," she laughed with him, and he smiled jovially until Thorin cleared his throat.

"At my left, Kili."

"Of course, Uncle," Kili said, bowing to the two Hobbits before going, somewhat downcast, to the beside his brother. Thorin sat at the head of the table, with Fili and Kili to his left and Dis to his right, sat beside Balin, and then Legolas.

Bilbo sat beside Legolas, and Lily beside him. Across from him were several other members of the Elven party from Greenwood.

"Will Tauriel be joining us?" Kili asked the Elf beside him, trying to be sly. The elf smiled at him softly and shook her head, sharing a glance with Legolas. He was not nearly so bitter about the dwarf's love as he once was but he still didn't like it.

"She had to stay behind to guard the kingdom and my father. She sends you well wishes." Legolas said, his voice only slightly strained.

Kili looked to Bilbo who winked, and then patted his coat pocket. He'd also been given something to give to Kili, much more personal than well wishes, but it could be discussed at a less formal time.

When everyone who was present was seated everyone looked expectantly at the king. 

"There are Elves from Rivendell who we will wait for," he told them all, answering an unasked question. Lily paled and her grip on Bilbo's hand became deathly. Bilbo hadn't planned for this at all. From what Elrond had told him Elves from Rivendell wouldn't be making the trek to Erebor.

"Yes, I believe they set out after you did, Master Hobbit," Legolas said conversationally, "Elrohir and Elledan and their guard, if I'm not mistaken."

Lily visibly relaxed. Laeril was a member of Lady Arwen's guard, so if the lady was not coming, then neither would Laeril.

"You certainly are," a jovial voice came thundering into the room. Bilbo and Lily both recognized them as the brothers. Lily's heart dropped when the Lady Arwen came in behind them, followed by another Elf of high ranking who didn't matter because suddenly the situation that was already going to be unpleasant became much worse.

"Should we leave our guard stationed outside?" Asked Elledan, and Thorin nodded, standing.

"Welcome to my mountain, sons of Elrond."

"We are honored to be here," Elrohir bowed before coming forward and taking a seat beside the Mirkwood Elves. To even out the table the Lady Arwen and Elrohir came to sit beside the hobbits.

"Lily, it is lovely to see you again," the Lady Arwen greeted her, and she smiled.

"And you as well my Lady," She bowed slightly and then looked back to Bilbo while her brother helped her into her seat. He looked just as lost as she did, but at least Learil wasn't seated at the table. Lily thanked Yavvahn for small mercies, and then squeezed Bilbo's hand harder.

"Do we wait for any men?" Elrohir asked, and Thorin shook his head.

"No men will arrive for two more days, but this cannot wait any longer. I have gathered whom I can, but that will be discussed after dinner, please, enjoy the finest things that Erebor has to offer." As if on cue the servers entered the room and began to dress the table.

-

When the meal was finished Bilbo had only been caught staring at Thorin twice, and it wasn't even by Thorin, so he counted that as a win. Lily had managed to get her mind off of Laeril, but only just, by speaking of plants and indulging herself with food. Bilbo wished he were so lucky.

When the dishes were finally cleared away the dining hall became a meeting room. All went silent again, and Thorin stood to speak. "There is darkness growing in the world," Thorin began, and Bilbo tried, he really did try, not to let himself be entranced by the deep baritone of it. Lily pinched his hand a little, trying to wake him up, and he was grateful, but hoped that wasn't how she kept him in the present, his hand would be devoid of skin entirely if she did.

"Yes, we have spoken of such things in the past years, but it has been growing for a long time. Does it truly need to be addressed now?" Asked one of the Mirkwood Elves, and Thorin nodded. Bilbo could tell he was having trouble maintaining his composure.

"The issue is one that must be addressed in secret. No one is to know of the things we speak of here today, except your fathers," he said, looking at the Elven royalty, "it is of vast importance that they know. Our races have been divided for many years by rivalries, but we cannot afford to act this way any longer. There have been orc raids of increasing volume to the north of our mountain, and other places all across middle earth. Even the shire had a small orc infestation not long ago," Thorin said, looking to Bilbo.

Bilbo swallowed. "It is true, but thanks to the Dwarves that remained in the Blue mountains they were dispatched quickly. Orcs... have never come to the Shire before. It is usually a very peaceable place. If orcs are even in the Shire, then things are shaping up poorly." Bilbo said. He looked to Thorin for approval, but his eyes were still cold.

"Why did you not tell us of these orcs?" Elrohir asked him, and Bilbo shook his head.

"No one died, in fact, there was only one injury, and it was very minor, scrapped knee from falling to the ground. I didn't think it prudent to mention such darkness in a time of celebration. I see now that I should have."

"There was no need. The merchant Dwarves who fought them sent word to me, and that is all that matters." The elves sat at the table tried to keep themselves in check with success levels from Lady Arwen who smiled and nodded to Legolas, who was practically growling.

"We have been gathering what information we can, and we think that an uprising of some kind may be occurring," Balin interjected, changing the subject. "The orcs are more brazen than before, or more stupid. They have faith in their numbers and have been trying to come closer to the mountain."

"They don't succeed, but the fact that they even try is worrying," Kili continued. "Orcs usually take the easiest route, but lately..."

"It is almost as if they are attacking just for the sake of attacking, all but a few ending up dead, the same few every time, might I add. I have theorized that the orcs are testing our defenses, and looking for weaknesses."

"We think they are trying to take the mountain," Thorin summarized.

"That is terrible, but what does that have to do with us?" Elrohir asked, and Thorin glared at him.

"Do you mean to tell me you have not had similar attacks by Orcs?"

"We have," Arwen answered before her brothers could commit political suicide. "We thought nothing of them, because Orc attacks ebb and bay. My father had not expressed any worry, but we will bring this up to him. I'm sure that he will be interested in this development."

"With all due respect, My Lady, the time for interest is long past. I'm afraid that we have more information," Balin said, and then looked to Fili, who was looking far to grave for a dwarf so young.

"I managed to spy on an orc camp while I was downwind, and... they are planning something. They spoke of a Lord, and shadows, the time of the Orc, they said." Thorin put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"The civilzations of Middle Earth must put up a united front. I require you to send word to your fathers, and any other Elven civilzations. I would lend you Erebor's ravens of course," Thorin told them, and the Elves nodded.

"And the Hobbits?" Legolas asked.

"That is my greatest concern," Thorin said, looking to the two Hobbits.

"Hobbits are hardly the fighting type," Bilbo said, looking to Lily for her opinion.

"Nor the type to endure hardships. Were it not for the passing Dwarves I believe that those few Orcs could have done great damage."

"With just a few more..." Bilbo trailed off.

"Can they be trained to fight, do you think?" She asked him, and Bilbo bit his lip.

"No, not most of them."

"The Tooks, definately," she began listing, and they forgot the others in the room.

"The Brandybucks, easily."

"True, but even if those WHOLE clans could be taught to fight profeciently..." She looked like she was about to cry. "It wouldn't be enough."

"Hobbits, worry not," Elrohir cut in. "Of course, we would offer you what protection we could, and surely the Dwarves will help how they can?" He suggested, casting a glance in Thorin's direction.

"Of course, but the help we could offer may prove to be minimal if the Orcs mount their attack all at once," Thorin told them, and Fili nodded.

"It seems to be what they want to do, and their numbers have had an overwhelming time to grow." Lily and Bilbo locked eyes. How could they save their people.

"The Gamgees can be reasoned with? Perhaps for the love of their gardens?" She suggested.

"Yes, The Sacksville's for the love of their wealth?" Legolas put a hand on Bilbo's shoulders.

"You may remain in the Greenwood, if the need arises," he offered.

"Or Rivendell," Eledahn extended.

"But they can hardly a whole hobbit community, and..." Bilbo trailed off.

"We can't leave them," Lily continued.

"No, we can't. I can hardly stand most of them, but..." he looked at Lily.

"They're family no matter."

"I wonder if it was truly necessary to have them here, Thorin? They are only going to worry now." Elrohir said while Lily and Bilbo spoke.

"They need every warning that they can get. Worry can not be helped. Would you rather have them caught unaware?" Thorin asked, an edge to his tone.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't, but we could have all sent people to help them, protect them if the need arose."

"And when those people had to retreat to protect their own lands? Where would the Hobbits be left then?" He asked, almost angry. His brusk tone brought Bilbo and Lily out of their ramblings. There was a silence and people were looking in turn at Elrohir, Thorin, and Bilbo.

"The Hobbits must be taught to fight," Bilbo said, breaking the silence. "If this is going to be on the scale you say it is we cannot afford to be a hinderance."

"We have to at least be able to protect ourselves," Lily nodded.

"Do you think you can teach them?" Thorin asked Bilbo, and suddenly all eyes were on him, and Thorin's eyes were burning into him, and Bilbo's breath was nearly caught. Lily squeezed his hand, and mimicked the squeeze in his chest unknowingly.

"Perhaps, but I am not skilled enough to be of true use. My knowledge is not only basic, but rusty." Thorin nodded, then looked at Fili.

"Kili and I can train them, get help from Dwalin when we need it?"

"Of course, my brothers offer any assistance they may," the lady Arwen spoke.

"As well as myself, and my guard," Legolas smiled. "The Hobbits are hardly in danger with Bilbo Baggins looking out for them." Bilbo and Lily shared a secret glance, and decided that they needed to talk more in private.

"We appreciate this, thank you," Bilbo said, looking at the other occupants of the table.

"Of course, Bilbo," Legolas nodded, and there was a chorus of affirmative nods.

"Should we send word now?" Arwen asked both her brothers, and Thorin.

"If you could," Thorin said, calling to a servant to bring them writing utensils and ravens.

"Father will not want to hear this," Elrohir murmured to Eledahn.

"Master Baggins, would you also like to write?" Balin asked, but Bilbo shook his head, Lily copying the action.

"They'd never believe us. We'll probably have to sit down and tell individual families." Lily said, more to Bilbo than Balin.

"Yes, won't that be a joy?" Bilbo said sarcastically.

"Bilbo," she murmured, comforting him, knowing that he was more stressed than he was agitated. "Bilbo, we will make do. We have to."

"I know," he sighed, and she kissed his cheek reassuringly. "No matter what happens, we will see it through together." A throat was cleared rather obnoxiously and Bilbo and Lily moved away from each other again. The action did not go unnoticed by any means, but still nothing was spoken outright.

"I'm afraid the Hobbits aren't our main concern right now," Thorin told them.

"The Orcs are mounting an army, though we should do what we can for the hobbits, we must remember ourselves. I have had correspondence with the Steward of Gondor, and the King of Rohan. They expressed fears for their own people's."

"We have to mount a mass resistance," Eledahn said what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, that was what we were thinking," Thorin said. "We have begun to establish raven stations farther out, but Ravens can only travel so quickly."

"Should we consider pyre systems, like those of men?" Legolas suggested.

"Perhaps if they were built in stone the raven stations could double as pyres?" Arwen suggested.

"They aren't close enough to act as pyres alone, but it would certainly cut down on the amount of building that would need to be done!" Balin said excitedly

"But how much communication can you do with pyres?" Bilbo asked. The group considered this for a moment. "If they intend to attack simultaneously than pyres would do no good."

"Except as warning," Lily suggested. "If one place is attacked, it could mean others are going to be attacked soon as well, it would be faster than sending a raven, and would give a greater warning."

"That is true," Eledhan nodded, thinking deeply.

"Arwen, send word to father, in the oldest form of Sindarin you are capable of, just in case." "Immediately," Arwen said as she began to pen. Bilbo and Lily look at each other as the group began to dismiss itself, deciding with their eyes that they needed to continue speaking. They both began to stand, Bilbo helping Lily out of her chair when a throat was cleared to their left.

"Master Baggins, I would have a word with you if you are not averse to it," Thorin said, and Bilbo shared a nearly frightened look with Lily.

"Go on ahead, I'll go back to our room, we have things to discuss," she squeezed his hand then Legolas kindly offered to guide her back to their room, which was fortunate, since she couldn't actually remember the way back.

And then Bilbo was left alone in the giant dining room with a man he was madly in love with who didn't reciprocate his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin speaks to Bilbo, and Lily sees someone she wishes she hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was originally supposed to be really light, but now that I'm writing it it's kind getting dark. This chapter isn't dark, but the premise of Hobbits possibly being aniliated if something happens is pretty dark.

Thorin Oakenshield was an imposing man, even when he didn't want to be, and when he did want to be, it's was quite hard for the poor Hobbit to handle.

"Master Baggins," Thorin started, his eyes hard, and glaring straight at Bilbo. Bilbo wondered for a second is he had imposed somehow by being at the meeting, and Thorin was going to scold him, but he had been invited to the dinner, that was meant to proceed the meeting, so surely that would not be the case.

"My King," he said, not sure how else to address him, but the title gave him a pang in his chest. It reminded him of reclaiming the mountain, and the calm before the storm, before the Gold-Sickness and other yuckiness.

"You may call me Thorin while we are alone, I believe that we have gone past such formalities," He said, seeming more tense as he referred to the incidents.

"I would prefer not to, King Oakenshield, I believe would be as informal as I would be comfortable with," he said, and Throin's eye twitched slightly.

"Of course," he said, and Bilbo nodded.

"Is there something further you needed?" Bilbo asked when the silence lasted too long for his Hobbit sentimentalities. Thorin looked taken by suprise, having been practically staring at the hobbit.

"Yes, yes, there is something that I needed to speak you about," he said, then cleared his throat. "I know that you and your wife have already expressed disinterest in staying with the elves as a means of safe haven, but if it becomes an issue the dwarves are willing to grant you asylum. Any of my brother would be so willing, knowing what you have done for us."

Bilbo was taken aback. Thorin's offer was very kind, and it made his heart beat a little quicker knowing that he had thought of him. But knowing Thorin he was only offering because he felt he had to. For the elves to offer and the dwarves not to, would be classless, very insulting, so of course he would make such an offer.

"My stance is the same. I cannot leave my people, just like you could not leave yours. I may not be a king, or nobility of any kind, but I still must stand beside them."

"You are a noble hobbit, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said, a brief shine in his eyes before they became hard as the stone he was made from yet again. "Even so, the offer still stands. Should the worst happen you are always welcome in Erebor."

"I hope I never have to take that offer up, but I appreciate it. Thank you, Thorin," he said smiling as benignly as he could with the knife digging into his heart. There was silence again, and Bilbo cleared his throat. "Is that everything?" He asked politely, not sure what proper dwarven etiquette was for leaving a conversation.

Thorin looked, briefly, like he had something to say, but the scowled and grunted. "Yes, that is all. I hope this burden is not to heavy to bear."

"I won't let it be, good evening, Thorin," he said, bowing as low as he could with the knots in his belly before scampering off like a scared faunt. He like to think he was more respectable and grown than all that, but there was something about Thorin that brought out his less mature side. Bilbo slipped out of the dining hall and was met with the sight of was wife conversing with an elf, and she didn't seem to be faring well. He could tell, because the she-elf towered so tall over his wife, that it was Laeril.

"Bother," he murmured under his breath before continuing down the hall to catch up with them.

-

When Legolas was escorting Lily to her room they were met by the very person she wanted least to see. "Laeril, Mae g'ovannen! (Well met)"

"Mae g'ovannen, Legolas," she smiled, her face sublimely beautiful, her voice was light like tinkling bells. "Hello, Lily," she smiled down at her, and Lily nearly melted.

"Hello, Laeril, it has been a long time," she said, and then mentally kicked herself. It had been almost no time to an immortal elf. Perhaps Laeril was right. They were just too different for their relationship to be anything more than friednship.

"It has. I have business this way, if you need to go somewhere Legolas. I can guide Lily back to her room."

"That seems fine, if it is okay with Lily?" Legolas asked, then looked down at her. She silently begged Yavahn for strength then put on a happy smile that spoke of the carefree ways of Hobbits.

"Of course that would be fine," she smiled, "I don't want to inconvience you," she told him, hoping that by some miracle she could get out of it.

"It is no inconvience, but please, I know you two are much better friends than we are, and you could do with more personable company," he smile with a small incline of his head, and then continued on his way.

"I wish to speak with you, alone, if you don't mind," She said, her face going from smiling to troubled so quickly it made Lily's head nearly spin.

"I would not be averse to it, but right now I really do need to go to my room."

"I will guide you," Laeril said assuringly, turning and indicating the way. Lily was tempted to say that there was no need, because she knew the way, but she didn't know the way, and she felt that she would pay for that lie severely if she were to get lost. "The Orcs worry you?" She asked softly, and Lily looked up at her, wondering how much she had heard.

"A great deal of things worry me," Lily replied, and Laeril nodded.

"I can understand why. There are a great deal of things worth being worried about, but you needn't. Should any danger arise I would be there as quickly as I could be," Laeril told her, looking down at the Hobbit with care and love. It made Lily's stomach do flips.

"You would do that?" She asked, and Laeril nodded. "I would be there anytime you needed me, if only you would ask. I wish us to remain friends, Lily, through better or for worse," Laeril spoke softly to her, stopping and stooping low to look at her more directly. "I would not have us drift apart if it could be helped."

Lily nearly felt like crying. She wanted to throw her arms around the Elf and never let her go. She wanted to confess every feeling and notion she had about the two of them, and catch up on all the time they had lost... but she couldn't. She knew that in the end she would only be hurting herself. She would only be setting herself up for an inevitable pain, for heartbreak. She had fallen in love with the Elf so many times over. It seemed she fell in love with her again every time she turned around, but she couldn't let herself. If there was no hope, if all she was doing was hurting herself, she needed to let Laeril go.

"I don't think it can be," she whispered, backing away slightly. "I'd like to go to my room now."

"Lily, I wish you nothing but happiness, please, tell me why you do this," she said softly.

"It hurts me, Laeril," Lily confessed, nearly giving into tears. "It hurts me terribly. I cannot be friends with you, I cannot even be around you, because it hurts me." The elf stiffened, looking caught.

"I would not cause you pain," she said, and looked like she might be about to say more when suddenly Bilbo appeared.

"Lily, darling, is everything alright?" He asked, and both the women looked at him. Laerlil seemed slightly frustrated, and Lily looked close to tears and glad to see him.

"Of course, we were only speaking about the meeting," she lied, taking his hand in hers. He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"You shouldn't worry so much, worrying isn't going to help us," he said, completely ignoring Laeril as he comforted Lily.

"Your room is this way," Laeril told them, standing to her full height and leading them away. Bilbo asked her silently if she was really alright. Lily shook her head and then leaned closer to him.

Ahead of them and behind them a Dwarf and an Elf seethed, each for different reasons, but both for the sake of a hobbit they cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Thilbo. Bagginshield for life. Jealous Thorin who is too proud to say stuff is my favorite.  
> I'm not gaurenteeing updates this frequently all the time, but the story has written itself recently. I'm sorry if this is shorter than the others, but it had a lot of good developement right? I think so. Thorin is so broody. How OOC does he seem to you? I'm trying to keep him very in character, but it's kind of hard.  
> Let me know what you think, and I'll be encouraged to post sooner.  
> No promises, but I'm just saying, comments are encouraging.  
> Thanks for all the Kudos. ^-^  
> Please ignore any inconsistencies in formatting.


	4. Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Lily contemplate their situation.

When they came back to their room Bilbo, not Lily, thanked Laeril for guiding them, then excused them for the rest of the evening.

"What happened?" He asked immediately, but she shook her head.

He sighed, "Well, if you aren't ready to talk, I am."

"What happened?" She asked him, collapsing onto the bed, his hand still in hers. He laid down beside her.

"Thorin offered us, well, me, asylum with the dwarves, if the need arises," he said, and Lily looked at him.

"That's good, isn't it?" She asked.

"I think he only offered because if he didn't it would be rude, you know, because I helped with the mountain and things."

"Well, he could've told you to eat your socks, so it's something, right?" She asked, trying to reassure him somehow.

"I suppose," he said, mostly unenthusiastically. "So what happened with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it yet," she said, "she heard us talking in the meeting room, I want her to be well away before I say anything about her."

"Damn, that's right, Elf hearing. No matter," He tried to smile at her. "How are we going to do this?"

"We're not," he said simply. "We have more important issues to deal with. We have to train our entire race to fight so that we don't all die when Orcs come."

"If Orcs come?" She offered, more as a question than anything else.

"Thorin has brought Elves here, do you really think there is room for 'if's?" He asked her, poking holes in a hopeful but farfetched theory.

"I wish I could say yes," she sighed, taking his hand and pressing it against her cheek.

"I wish you could to," he told her.

"We need to talk about this," she told him, and he sighed.

"Yes, we do, but right now I think I would just like to have a nap," he told her, and she nodded.

"I think I agree with you on that," she said."She wants us to be friends."

"Well bother her," he said. "You can't be friends with someone you're in love with, that's just not how it works."

"Have you ever tried telling an elf they're wrong? It's a waste of breath. They never listen."

"How many elves have you had to tell they were wrong?" He chuckled and she smiled.

"A few, now turn around, I don't want to wrinkle this gown," she said, pushing at his side slightly.

"You know, I forget sometimes that we're married," he chuckled, turning onto his side. "I don't like to think of us as a married couple. I prefer to think of us as friends with benefits."

"That's a nice way to look at it," he shrugged, getting up and taking off his waist coat, and vest, staying in just his under shirt and trousers.

"Bilbo, a little warning," she joked, and he smirked at her.

"Like you would have turned away," he retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Baggins, I have better uses for my eyes."

"Like oogling Elves?" He asked, and she glared at him.

"It's better than oogling Kings."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that one," he sighed getting into bed.

"This is going to be a long few weeks," she whispered after Bilbo had put out the candle that lit the room, plunging them into nearly total darkness.

"Honestly, I think we should leave for the Shire again as soon as possible. We don't have the time to waste," he said, and she looked sadly at him, though he couldn't see it.

"Where have the days gone, where Hobbits were so isolate, and everything was right with the world."

"Up in smoke," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"But we will forge on."She brought his hand close to her cheek, holding it there for a moment.

"I hope we can."

"I know we can." She smiled and then let her eyes drift closed.


End file.
